the magic school bus: OUTER SPACE !
by Tsume sakamea
Summary: welcome back to another one shot of the magic school bus , in this story tsume AGAIN gets kicked out of class and is sent to miss frizzle class but just like last time things are going to get wild . so buckle up, read and enjoy !


the day started like any other day except for when tsume gets kicked out of class again for not turning in her homework and misses apple bottoms didn't like that

A.B: TSUME ,GET OUT OF MY CLASS ROOM !

tsume: ok bye class

tsume said as she got all her stuff and walked out of the room but was stopped when someone grabbed her ankle and it was her friend red

red: NOOOOOO ! TSUME !

tsume: red let me go !

red: DON'T LEAVE ME !

tsume: i'll be back really

A.B: RED, GET YOUR BUTT BACK IN YOUR CHAIR !

tsume: gotta go

red: NOOO !

once tsume left the room she could hear crashing noises from the room and thought it was red throwing books again

tsume: (sigh) that boy is gonna get himself thrown in jail someday

tsume walked down the hall and up to the door she didn't really didn't want to go back to , the last time she was there jake made it even weirder but then again the teacher was nice but it was kinda to much crap to take in one the first day. tsume sigh as she was going to open the door but stopped and thought to skip it and go home as she turn to leave the door opened

Frizzle:hello tsume

tsume: (sigh) hello miss Frizzle

frizzle: welcome back

she said as she step aside and let tsume in the class. as she walked in the classroom she saw the the kids talking to each other but really didn't care about what. as she took her set in the back she looked over at the other kids who didn't pay her no mind but she did hear a scoff from keesha

tsume: (great she's trying to start something)

tim: hello tsume , nice to see you again

tsume: uh , yeah nice to see you to ...uh tim , right ?

tim: that right , anyway remember are last flied trip with us ?

tsume: yes i do

tim: well days ago we learned more about animals

tsume: really for what?

tim: well for one thing did you know that giraffe's are 18 feet

tsume: no i didn't , but then again they are really tall

tim: and guess what , did you know that giraffe's have seven bones in there neck?

tsume: what ?!

tim: Surprisingly, even with its long neck, the giraffe has the same number of vertebrae in its neck as humans do. Giraffe have seven cervical vertebrae, but each one can be about 10 inches long.

tsume: that ...is REALLY interesting . i really didn't know that

tim: that's just the magic of learning

Wanda : oh please , don't act like you care tsume cause i know you don't

said Wanda as she walked up to Tim and tsume

tsume: excuse me ?

Wanda: you heard me , you don't care so why are you lieing to tim

tsume: im not ! , why would i lie about something i really didn't know about ?

tim: Wanda clam down tsume wasn't lieing at all , i saw that she really mean it

voice: and you believe her ?!

then Keesha came up to the group making tsume sigh

tsume: oh joy there still multiplying

Keesha : as i remember right she was talking bad about Ms. Frizzle

tsume: im surprise you still remember that

keesha: if I didn't know better I'd say you're trying to get yourself in trouble so you can escape working and come here

Tsume: do you really think that I enjoy coming here? like I said before I have no choice

Wannda: then stop being bad in class and actually do the work

Tsume: easier said than done genius, I like to see you last 2 minutes in miss Apple Bottoms class

before Kisha could say anything miss Frizzle jumped in

miss Frizzle : alright class take your seat

everyone did what they were told

miss Frizzle: seeing that we have our old visitor back I was thinking we can make today another special day

she said as tsume notice the twinkle in her eye and knew that the adventure was going to start once again

miss Frizzle: To the bus !

she said as she pointed to the door everyone got up and ran out the door to the bus. once they go on the bus tsume was going to sit in the back until tim asked her to sit next to him which she didn't mind at all the best part was that they were sitting up cross wanda and keesha

Tim: tsume wanna try to name 8 kinds of birds

Tsume: uh ok lets see -

Voice: penguins, puffin, seagulls , Eagle, hawk, owls, dove and crows

Tsume: huh?

Tsume look behind them and saw a girl with orange curly hair wearing glasses and almost look like Arnold but it was a girl

Tsume: who are you ?

Tim: Janet what are you doing here?

Janet : just hanging around and who are you?

she asked as she looked at tsume

Tsume: uh

Tim: her name is tsume , from time to time she comes to are class

Janet: really , what for ?

Tsume: uh let's not get into that

Janet: why do you have something to hide ?

Tsume: nope ,but it's going to be the same person i am talking to right now

Janet: ...

Tim: uh she didn't mean that

Miss frizzle : the more the merrier i always say

Said miss Frizzle as she started the bus . A minute later tsume saw nothing happening and got bored until someone tap her shoulder as she looked it was Janet

Tsume: yes ?

Janet: i just wanted to ask if the reason why you come to this class was maybe you did something bad?

Tsume: I don't want to talk about it and plus you wouldn't even believe me

Janet: oh yea try me

Tsume: alright first of all my teachers name is Mrs apple bottoms and I wish I knew why but that woman does not like me. so I guess she went to a meeting in order to kick me out whenever she didn't want to look at me so she sends me to this class even ever she gets mad

Ralphie: wow that doesn't sounds so nice

Wanda: you don't expect us to believe that?

Tsume: believe what you want I'm just telling you what you wanna hear

Janet: ...

Tsume: anyway I kind of gotten used to this class

Carlos: so were are we going ?

Miss frizzle : anywhere you want. any suggestions class ?

Tsume: ...you know the one question I'm so curious about?

Tim: what?

Tsume: what is a galaxy?

Janet: that's an easy one , its an...uh

Tim: a galaxy is like are SUN, it is just one of the massive collection of 2 billion stars

Tsume: it is! oh my god I didn't know that

Dorothy: according to my research, the collection is called the Galaxy because we see it as a band of stars across the night sky call the Milky Way. it says here that galaxy comes from Greek , it means Milky

Tsume: seriously ?

Janet: of course you must be a complete idiot if you didn't know that.

Tsume: oh really cause to me it looked like you couldn't even answer the question

Janet: I knew the answer ... I was just letting Dorothy ann answer for you is all

Tsume: ok then answer this . explain to me what is a milky way?

Janet: uh its an ...

Tsume: I rest my case

Janet: grr if you're so smart why don't you answer it !

Tsume: there's a reason why I asked questions. what would be the point of coming to school if you knew everything?!

Carlos: then you wouldn't be invited into the Milky Way, get it Milky.. Way. you get milk on the way to school haha

All: Carlos!

Carlos: what, that one was funny

Miss frizzle: tsume you have got a excellent question so why don't we take your question even higher

Tsume: say what ?

Miss frizzle: hang on tight its going to be a bumpy ride

she said as she pull down the lever, the bus spun around a few times as it changed into a rocket and took off into the sky making everybody scream. as the bus began to shake and soon and write out smoothly as they saw the sky was pitch black with white dots that filled the whole sky

Tsume: is it over ?

Tim: yes it is, you can let go now

Tsume looked and saw that she had her arms around Tim clutching on to him for dear life .

Tsume: s -sorry , I'm afraid of heights didn't mean to do that

she said letting him go blushing a bit

Tim: it's okay

Dorothy: oh wow we're in space !

miss Frizzle: oh yes the wonders of space, there is so many things that you can learn out here that it is incredible to know the unknown

Janet: cool right tsume ?

tsume: uh yeah

Janet: your not freaked out by this ?

tsume: no

tim: tsume has Ben on one of are others flied trips so she's use to it

Janet: oh

miss Frizzle: to make this trip a lot better how about you step out

she said as she pushed a button as a row of space suite was line up. everyone ran to it and put there space suite on but tsume didn't think it was a good idea so she stayed in her seat

miss Frizzle: is everyone ready ?... hm tsume why aren't you suited up ?

she asked as she walked over to her.

tsume: its nothing really , i think i'm gonna stay here.

Janet: why. don't tell me your scared?

tsume: (glare at Janet) no i just don't want to go , is that a problem ?

Janet: well i say your scared

tsume: whatever

janet: scaredy cat scaredy cat ! tsume is a scaredy cat

tsume: somebody get her, before i do

tim: uh Janet , you shouldn't mess with tsume

Janet: why not , its not like she'll do anything

tsume: you wanna bet !

tsume shouted as she stood up from her seat but was stop by miss Frizzle

miss frizzle: now tsume , we had a talk about this

tsume: er...yeah but (sigh) fine

tsume sat back down only facing away from miss Frizzle and the class

miss frizzle: ok class signal file please

tsume sigh as she watch the class outside flouting the the air, she was happy to be on the field trip but felt like alone again until her attention was caught by Carlos who was waving at her from outside . she looked at him confused as he signal her to come out to dance but she just shook her head, then he put his hands together as in begging her but she still shook her head, then she turned away from the window. only to hear a knock when she looked she jumped back a little to how close he was to the window giving her the puppy eyes

tsume: (groen's) fine you win !

she shouted making Carlos clap , she put on the dark purple space suite and went out side. she was floating around trying to get control until she bumped into someone , when she looked it was miss Frizzle who was smile down at her.

tsume: oh , im sorry.

miss frizzle: im glade you decide to join us.

tsume: yeah ...well i didn't have a choice with puppy eyes over there.

she said as she pointed to Carlos

miss frizzle: splendid ! class stay with your partners.

she said as she push tsume to Carlos making them bump into each other.

Carlos: hi.

tsume: (sigh) enjoy this while you can.

threw the hole day miss Frizzle took the class to planet to planet teaching them about it and learning more and more about each and every planet but the one thing that shocked them was to know that Pluto wasn't a planet. after all that tsume was most of the time being held back by Carlos and Ralphie from Janet who was making fun of her but was told to stop by Arnold . along the way SOMEHOW miss Frizzle was separated from everyone else as the kids worked together to find miss frizzle tsume took the chance to give Janet a warning shot but again was stop by Carlos and Ralphie . they finally found miss frizzle and got back to school , once back to school they talked about what they learned until the bell range and it was time to go home just when tsume as about leave miss frizzle called her over

tsume: yes miss frizzle ?

miss frizzle: tsume if you want i can have you transported into my class permanently

tsume; w-what ?

miss frizzle: i had a talk with your teacher misses A and she said she's fine with it

tsume: no !

miss frizzle: huh?

tsume: i cant ...sorry

miss frizzle: why not ?

tsume: isn't it obvious, no one likes me here and i don't think it would be a good idea to be put in a class were everyone thinks you're a troublemaker

miss frizzle just smile at her as she put a hand on her shoulder

miss frizzle: no one thinks of you as a troublemaker tsume

tsume: ...lady, were have you Ben for the past few days?

miss frizzle: i know what you mean , but its up to you to decide it . just tell me when your ready ok?

tsume: yeah ok

tsume said as she walked out of the class room lost in thought about what miss frizzle said ,she couldn't give an answer right away so she thought about it and maybe shell have an answer for the next time they meet


End file.
